


The chips are down and things look grim

by telefool



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Beer, Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Partial Mind Control, Spells & Enchantments, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telefool/pseuds/telefool
Summary: S4E05 coda; Buffy decides boy smell is more interesting than beer after all.





	The chips are down and things look grim

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a rewatch.

"See?  _'Boy-smell-good'_ , remember?"

Xander was panting, short and heavy, from the brief bout of cardio he'd done to catch up to her. If Buffy had been able to smell him before, she could probably taste him now.

And, okay, he hadn't meant it like  _that_. It just came out that way. Stupid dumb words in his stupid dumb brain, just waiting for an opportunity to fall out of his stupid dumb mouth.

Buffy seemed to be taking it that way. Her dark eyes had cast one last glance back towards the woods, before taking the Xander-shaped bait and grabbing for Xander's proffered wrist. Brought it in for a nuzzle, almost more vamp than Slayer- but instead of terror, just soft warm girlskin.

"Good. That worked. You wanna follow me back to Gile's, now?" Xander asked. The terror was coming back around as Buffy trailed, his pulse up his wrist, pressing her cute, button nose into the sweaty crook of his elbow. "He has a dusty, sort of book smell-"

She nipped at him, moving faster than Xander was prepared to handle- literally and figuratively. This close, Xander could smell her too. She smelled like... beer. Unsurprising, and a little gross. After the last two weeks playing liquor-jerk, Xander had come to hate the smell of beer.

She still smelled like Buffy too, though. Like Buffy-shampoo, and Buffy-perfume- Buffy-sweat really and okay, she'd finally reached his neck, standing on her toes to do it.

"Down, Buffy." Xander whispers, still afraid he'll spook her. Clears his throat, and with her mouth heating his pulse, it almost tickles. "Come on, Buff. Snap out of it! You've never wanted this..."

Strong teeth sunk into his neck and Xander  _did not shriek._ Much. Only flailed a little, falling onto his butt. Buffy just sort of rode him down, a guided fall. Her hands pinning his and Xander swallowed. She was still the Slayer.

God, she was Buffy. He'd  _always_ wanted Buffy.

Her hands were strong on his body, his hands, his face, his sides as she rucked his flannel shirt up his sides. She tasted like beer and Buffy- foamy but so, so sweet. She tasted like every wet dream he had in high school and Xander was hard by the time she settled back on him.

"Mmm." Buffy muttered. "Boy smell."

" _Boy smell._ " Xander agreed. "Wait."

"No." Buffy told him cutely, reaching out to pinch his nose like a boozy uncle.

"No. Not 'wait'-" Her hands drifted down his chest to his waistband. "Yes! Wait!"

Maybe it was a Slayer thing, but Buffy didn't listen either. Hard fingers finagling his frayed buttons, and oh golly, she was slaying his zipper like no tomorrow. How was she so good at that? Cave people who could speak English and work zippers.

Was this looking a girl horse in the mouth?

Xander had heard... something- what? That it... was... bad... Hands- hands going naughty places- hands going  _third-base_ naughty places, and Xander grabbed for those small naughty hands, squeezing her wrists firmly.

"Buffy. I know I started this, sort of, but you've  _got to stop_. You don't want this, believe me, I've asked. Begged, really-."

Buffy squeezes back and suddenly Xander's reminded of two things. One being that Buffy was the Slayer, and could pop him like a grape and two, that his naughty bits were also very much his vulnerable bits.

That it was a very squeezy-squeeze was the thing Xander realized. He realized very hard, getting harder really, even with those vice-like squeezes- or maybe because of them? Xander hadn't really been clear on exactly how that worked for him since Faith... So, basically his entire sexual history. Yikes.

"Yikes." Xander said aloud. Buffy was hardy listening to him. "I'm a little messed up, maybe."

Buffy grunted, pulled him in for a kiss, and Xander sighed into her mouth. Did that thing he'd learned best here in sunny ol' Sunnydale, just laid back and thought of the Hellmouth. Let her mouth at his neck, sloppy and warm like a golden retriever. Let her kiss him, deep, like she was an exploratory cave worm, wet and warm. Mostly hot and just a little bit suction-y. It made Xander feel weak for liking it as much as he did.

Tried to tell himself it was the weakness of all cool guys to be helpless before beautiful women, but Buffy pinning him to the ground like a butterfly killed any delusions of manhood. Her hands at his fly again, and as she sank onto him, Xander tried to see her like the high school dream girl she'd always been to him.

"Uhhhhh." She groaned, dirt on her ridged brow. "Uhhhhh,  _hhhhhh...hh,_ ah."

 

He could never tell her she had blooming onion breath, or that she felt really nice, or that she'd shared a dildo with Faith, even though  _he was that dildo._ Her hips rolled against his in wet, enthusiastic circles, and the mounting pleasure made Xander tip his head back. Looked up into the pitch black Californian sky and wondered at the sweet clench of his best gal pal's insides. Wondered how to get grass stains out of corduroy. He wasn't sure he could look Ms. Summers in the eyes long enough to ask after this.

"You aren't going to call me tomorrow?" Xander asked. Bit out a laugh. "Smoke signal me?"

The acceptance of his dildo-status left a bitter taste in his mouth. His hands rose from where they'd buried themselves in the grass, to grasp her hips. Resettled her into the cradle of his lap, and Buffy may be Slayer-strong, but Xander had inches and pounds on her.

Inches  _in_ her. Xander wasn't sure how the thought felt in his brain.

Lifted her hips in both hands, and then let go, slamming her weight back onto him. Buried himself in her, again and again. Did it until her hands finally slid from their nausea inducing position framing the hollow of his throat. Until her hands started to roam her own body, plucking at the points of her nipples through the thin fabric of her top. SLid into the messy thumping place between them, petting the nub of her clit. Her knuckles ground into his pubic bone, and  _shit, he was going to cum-_

Xander shoved her off of him, just as his prick pulsed, spurting like a well-squeezed juice box. Buffy gave a disgruntled huff from the ground beside him, and slapped at his arm- okay,  _ow._ Then she stood up, seemingly done with him.

Xander wasn't.

"Little better than a dildo." Xander breathed, kneeling up so the words hit just between her thighs. It was an awkward angle, him a little too tall balanced on his knees, but Anya had been a thorough teacher. So he put his tongue to work, doing something useful with it for once, instead of just running him straight into trouble. Buffy was sopping, wet, smothering and once she got the idea Buffy gripped his hair and ground into his face.  His neck was bent like it was broken, to keep his nose buried in peach fuzz. It was awesome and kind of dizzying, and when she came it was with her body squeezing under the tip of his tongue.

She was asleep in minutes, his boozy princess. 

Instead of bitching, Xander did the other thing Sunnydale had given him an advanced degree in- clean up. Buttoned her jeans back around her waist, tied her shoes, and fixed her bra, so her girls were even. Brushed at the leaves crowning her hair.

There wasn't anything to do about his khakis, they were done for. 

Then he stooped down and picked her up. All of that, and he was still gonna have to play delivery boy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/telefool)


End file.
